FrUK in the Water
by Lucygrace1025
Summary: England was swimming in the ocean, minding his own bloody business, when, all of a sudden... France appears. What will happen? FrUK story. Rated M for cursing and because France is in it.


**First off, the only reason I support FrUk is because of J. Michael Tatum being the voice actor for both France (****_Hetalia_****) and Sebastian Michaelis (****_Black Butler_****)... (I love Sebby because he isn't afraid to shtoop a nun if his master orders him to...)**

**I'm sorry for the randomness... My friend (Marrissa Jones Vargas) and I were bored, and I've always wanted to try writing a FrUk... so yeah... Please don't complain... Enjoy the insanity...**

**I was England and she was France. (She's scarily like that perv...) {She says she can control herself... she can at least keep it in her pants...}**

_**Don't like, don't read. It's as simple as that.**_

* * *

England was swimming in the ocean, _minding his own bloody business_, when, all of a sudden... _France_ appears, glomping Iggy...

France: Onhonhonhonhon... Bonjour, Angleterre... *plays with England's eyebrows*

England: What the bloody hell are you doing, you Frog?! *pushes France away violently, causing water to splash everywhere*

France: *whining* Angeterre... 'ow could you do zis. *tries to fix his own hair...and fails* MES CHEVEUX!

England: Heheh Frog! That's what you get for disturbing my down-right bloody peaceful swim! *accent grows _very_ thick*

France: Zis is not funny, Anglettere! At least give me your love to make up for zis poor excuse for a 'airstyle...

England: No, you bobbish twit! Fix your own damn ' 'air' and leave me be! I didn't ask for you to come here! Now be gone, you twat!

France: Comment puis-je faire face à cette folie? Vraiment, vous ne vous souciez pas mes sentiments. Tu ne vois pas que je veux envahir vos régions vitales et de caresser ensuite avec le bon vin ...

England: Wha...?! I don't know your stupid language you bastard cheese-monkey! *starts swimming away from a sobbing France*

France: WAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIT...*jumps on England's back* mon'cher...*flips England around so that their vital regions are right next to each other* Maintenant, allongez-vous et je vais vous monter jusqu'à ce que vous me dites d'arrêter... *rape face _and_ laugh* Come on... Black Sheep of Europe...

England: Get away you perverted Frog! I don't know what you said, but there's no way in_ Hell_ that I want to know... *struggles vainly to get away from France*

France: Oh, you like it rough now do you?

England: Nooooo! Get away from me! America will kill you if you do what I know you're planning!

France: If Amerique comes then we can have a three-some. **(WoooooooW FrUkUs... O.O)**

England: ... **(That's role-playing for ya!)**

France: I take it from the silence that you are blissfully imagining my idea, non?

England: The fuck you bastard pervert?! I think that you are bonkers! Leave me be now or I'll kill you! Seriously, I doubt you could get any more perverted than that!

France: Is that a challenge? J'accepte votre défi...

England: The bloody Hell!?-

France: *slowly trails his finger down England's chest with rape face*

England: I. Will. Break. Your. Bloody. Hand. *over-enunciates every word*

France: Why would you do zat to me, mon'cher. You know you want my Eiffel Tower as much as I want your Big Ben.

England: Da faqu?! No... just, no! *stutters*

France: You stutter, because you are nervous? Why are you nervous mon'cher? Do you want me?

England: Why the would I want to fuck a Frog?!

France: Pourquoi ne voudriez-vous pour baiser une grenouille. Avec la boue, nous sommes déjà lubrifiés.

England: No you perv! I'd sooner drown than do anything with you! Even if I don't know what you just said...

* * *

**The end of this chapter... If I get enough reviews, I'll type another one with Marrissa. Credit for translations go to Google translate.**

Translations... *shivers violently...*:

Angleterre: England

MES CHEVEUX: MY HAIR

Comment puis-je faire face à cette folie? Vraiment, vous ne vous souciez pas mes sentiments. Tu ne vois pas que je veux envahir vos régions vitales et de caresser ensuite avec le bon vin ...:How do I deal with this insanity? Really, you do not care about my feelings. Can not you see I want to invade your vital regions and then cuddle with good wine ...

Maintenant, allongez-vous et je vais vous monter jusqu'à ce que vous me dites d'arrêter...: Now, lie back and I will ride you until you tell me to stop...

J'accepte votre défi...: I accept your challenge...

Mon'cher: My love

Pourquoi ne voudriez-vous pour baiser une grenouille. Avec la boue, nous sommes déjà lubrifiés :Why would not you want to fuck a frog. With slime, we are already lubricated.


End file.
